


Cat Bed

by mochipii



Series: Captain and Commander [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Tea Shop Owner Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: Cat dads Eruri, argument over their cat son.Please, enjoy!
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Captain and Commander [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Cat Bed

Levi went to the back of the shop to put some garbage sack for the garbage collector that usually came every afternoon before dark. As he's about to went back inside, he saw a fluffy yellow cat sit in front of the back door. They made eye contact for a few second and the cat stepped aside, as if he knows that Levi is going back inside. Levi huffed, went inside and forgot about the cat for the remainder of the day.

As he was locking the door that night he suddenly remembered about the yellow cat. Levi went into the cold storage where he stored fresh meats and produce. Looking inside the rack he found some shredded tuna that he used for his tuna mayo sandwich. He scooped two table spoon of that shredded fish into a small bowl and left if out for the cat.

Levi came to the bedroom at the sight of Erwin already sleeping and the black cat, now already grown bigger, sleeping on his chest. Abandoning the fluffy soft cat bed Erwin bought him, on the wooden chest at the foot of their bed.

Ignoring the two creatures for a while, Levi went to the bathroom for a quick shower, he always showers before bed now. A new habit he developed after quitting the military and have this quiet life. After brushing his teeth and change into pajamas he went to the bedroom to see Erwin spooning the cat.

Scratching his head in frustration, Levi's trying to figure out how to move the cat to his own bed without waking both Erwin and the cat. Slowly he approached the bed and began to scratch the cat's chin to make him stretched his body a little and slightly moved from under Erwin's arm. The cat stretched his whole body while still has his eyes closed and now Levi can slowly pull him from under Erwin's arm. 

As Levi successfully cradling the sleeping cat in his arms and about to stand up, he felt his pajama shirt hem being pulled down it made his feet looses their balance and tumbled back down on the bed while trying his best to steady his arms so the cat wouldn't wake up.

"Leave him be," Erwin's hoarse voice whispered behind him.

"No, Erwin. He has his own expensive bed. He has to sleep in it," Levi argued, whispering back.

"But it's cold tonight, Levi. Come on, just for tonight. Please?" Erwin insisted.

"Damn you, Smith,"

Smiling wide seeing a defeated Levi, Erwin laid back on the bed, tapping the pillow to get Levi to hurry on the bed, "You can spoon the cat and I'll spoon you,"

"Tch," Levi glared at him and gently set the cat back on the bed. "Just for tonight," Levi warned.

Pulling himself close to Levi's back and wrapped his arm around him, Erwin kissed the back of Levi's neck, "Goodnight, Levi."

THE END


End file.
